ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Sleevemore
Jasmine Sleevemore was a recurring character in Raven's Home. She is Dr. Sleevemore's granddaughter. Apparently, a legitimate doctor in her own right, despite her young age, she works with her grandfather at the Chicago-based Sleevemore Center For Psychically Gifted Children. She was played by Kylie Cantrall. Personality Jasmine is highly intelligent and driven, and thinks very highly of her grandfather, Dr. Sleevemore, patterning her life after his, despite her young age, by becoming a full-fledged doctor, capable of contributing to the work they do in the psychic fields of study concerning extrasensory human abilities, although Jasmine herself, alone among her own family, does not personally possess such powers. History Sleevemore Part One: Frozen At the Sleevemore Center For Psychically Gifted Children, Jasmine is called in by her grandfather, to give a second opinion on patient Booker Baxter-Carter, who has frozen mid-vision for a second time. In spite of the doubts raised by Booker's mother, Raven, Jasmine quickly agrees with her Grandfather that Booker's psychic aura, which provides his powers, must be drained away and cleaned (as the constant bickering between Booker and his twin sister, Nia has caused a form of pollutant, which in turn caused Booker's visions to freeze). Jasmine quickly and proficiently wires Booker to the necessary machinery, and after the energy has been siphoned away, Booker awakens. After setting the machine to purify the psychic residue, Jasmine and her grandfather are called away. However, some minutes later, the pair return to find the lab in chaos. To protect Levi Grayson from an inadvertent electrical attack from Center student, Serenity, an electrokine, another student, Leslie, has used her telekinetic ability to levitate him in the air. But Levi's kicking motions from above accidentally knock the beaker containing Booker's cleansed energy to the ground where it shatters, and the escaping purple-colored shaft of light ricochets several times around the room before seemingly disappearing. Booker is left bemoaning the fact that his psychic visions are now gone... forever. Sleevemore Part Two: Found A few days later, Jasmine and the rest of the people from the Sleevemore Center are invited by Raven, to a rooftop party at their residence of 352 Hauser Avenue. Jasmine and the other guests are amazed by Booker's supply of delicious baked goods, and the various other new skills he demonstrates, such as close-up magic, sushi preparation, and operatic singing. During Booker's aria performance, Serenity's powers go awry once more, and in saving Booker from a falling flower pot, Nia reveals to everyone that Booker's powers secretly transferred to her during the lab incident. Nia apologizes to Booker for not telling him sooner, but Booker is just happy to know where his powers are, as Dr. Sleevemore assures everyone it will be a simple matter to switch the vision energy away from Nia, back to where they belong within Booker. Raven and Levi then appear, and Raven accuses Jasmine of plotting to steal Booker's powers for herself, as she alone, in the Sleevemore family, has no psychic powers. Jasmine vehemently denies the accusation, declaring that she is a good person and would never do such a thing, a chastened Raven apologizes. However, later that night, Jasmine sneaks in through Nia's bedroom window. After placing a pair of specialized goggles over the sleeping Nia, Jasmine activates the device, and notes to herself, that the power is finally hers. Sleevemore Part Three: Future Jasmine arrives late at the Slevemore Center the next morning, just as the Baxters, Levi, and Dr. Sleevemore realize that Nia no longer has Booker's powers. Jasmine confesses that she took them from Nia, angering Raven, but Dr. Sleevemore wants to hear Jasmine's explanation. Jasmine outlines her theory of what she has dubbed "VNA," a form of genetic material she suspects is inherent in psychics and their close relatives. Being twins, Booker and Nia should have similar VNA which is probably why the psychic energy went to her. Jasmine wanted to temporarily place Booker's powers within herself, as she believed that because she and Booker are not related, his powers could not remain with her, and would eventually seek their way out to someone with compatible VNA. She had hoped to finish the experiment to prove her theorem in time to restore the powers to Booker. However, she continues that after taking the powers from Nia, she was startled leaving the Baxter apartment by a loud kid, and lost the goggles. She spent the morning retracing her steps but has not recovered them. The Baxters immediately identify the loud kid as Mitch Moseley, the tween building manager, who likely knows where the goggles are. Feeling guilty, Jasmine promises to do what she can to help, and she, Booker, Nia, and Levi head for the door. Raven offers to drive them as it looks like rain, but the kids opt to carry the canoe Booker has whittled as a gift to Dr. Sleevemore, over their heads as cover for the weather. After depositing the canoe on the roof, the kids head down and knock on the Moseley Penthouse door. Mitch reveals he does have the goggles, but while mocking his visitors, actually tries them on, and the kids watch in shock as they witness the energy center on Mitch's right eye. After giving up the goggles, Mitch goes back into his apartment and Booker faints. Regrouping in the Baxter apartment, the kids quickly plan out a scheme, and Booker, realizing the gravity of the situation, faints again. Returning with laser tag gear, the kids plan to engage Mitch in a game, but the Mitch that answers is a nicer Mitch that does not believe in competition. When Levi asks what is happening, Jasmine posits that the psychic energy has warped Mitch's self-image in an unpredictable fashion. They return, hoping to invite the nicer Mitch to a picnic, where Jasmine will offer the goggles as protection from the sun. Yet the Mitch that emerges this time is a faux British punk rocker with no time for fans or picnics. This Mitch's departure is followed by a screeching sound which sends the kids away covering their ears. Nia is confident that the third script she has written will work, but a frustrated Booker just knocks on the door. This time, it is not Mitch that opens the door, but a uniformed (yet pint-sized) General George Washington with a telescope, seeking a way to cross the Delaware River. Nia takes the general away to the roof, where it so happens, a boat awaits. The would-be general and his crew try out the canoe by posing, and he approves of the craft. The kids explain that Booker needs to whittle oars and tell him to wear a pair of goggles as they all have for protection from wood chips, but he refuses, as his right eye starts to glow. Nia tries to slip the goggles on his head, but a purple bolt of light shoots out, as a now unconscious Mitch falls back into the boat. The beam bounces off the Baxters' goggles and then shoots away into the sky. As the twins watch the purple glow vanish, Jasmine notes to Levi that she really should have told the Baxter twins to remove their goggles when the power left Mitch. That night, the Sleevemores treat the Baxters to a rooftop pizza dinner, Booker, playing with Mitch's telescope asks Jasmine if he will ever get his powers back, Jasmine says not to give up hope, but she and Levi share doubtful glances. Later as Jasmine and Levi sit down to eat, Levi spots a gathering storm of purple energy near the Baxters. Jasmine exclaims that she was right, as apparently, it is the concentration of compatible VNA of the three Baxters standing close together which has drawn the psychic energy back, as the purple bolt flashes into Booker's right eye, restoring him to normal. Appearances Season 2 * Sleevemore Part One: Frozen * Sleevemore Part Two: Found * Sleevemore Part Three: Future Trivia *She is called "Dr. Jasmine" at the Center to differentiate her from her grandfather, Dr. Sleevemore. *Jasmine's surname as "Sleevemore" is not mentioned in the dialogue or credits but was revealed on the character name sheet placed on Kylie Cantrall's dressing room. *Despite her young age, Jasmine has earned a doctorate in some scientific field. *Jasmine is the only "normal" (someone without psychic abilities) in her family. *Kylie Cantrall had previously played Paige's cousin, "Tessa," on the Paige is Wrong episode of Bizaardvark, under her stage name of Hello Kylie. She will star in the title role of her own Disney Channel Series, Gabby Duran & The Unsittables which debuted on October 11, 2019. Gallery Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters